In a number of market situations, exchange or replacement components for a product are manufactured and marketed by numerous suppliers. Replacement components that are manufactured by certain manufacturers may be manufactured with higher tolerances, may fail to meet predetermined requirements, for example regulatory requirements, or may have no, or inferior, functionality. When such a replacement component is installed in an original product, this may result in a reduction in performance or functionality, or even damage to the original product or subsequent damages.
A method and a device for verifying a product are described in German Patent No. DE 10 256 260 A1.